


Vibration

by InCaseItHasBeenBlocked



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InCaseItHasBeenBlocked/pseuds/InCaseItHasBeenBlocked
Summary: 嘉磊 🚗一点点道具play焉嘉梦中反攻成功结尾处有雷…别骂
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Vibration

身边一声热乎乎的喘息。

焉栩嘉半梦半醒的眯着眼翻过身，赵磊蜷着身体轻微的发着抖，平时苍白的脸泛着红，眼睛里蒙着雾，嘴半张着边喘着气，嘴角还挂着晶莹的涎液。  
“磊…哥？”焉栩嘉探过身去，摸了摸赵磊的额头——没有很烫，应该不是发烧。他定了定神，听到了一阵一阵“滋滋”的像手机振铃一样的声音。寻着声往下找，发现赵磊双腿肌肉紧绷着绞在一起，一只手背在身后，拿着一个小小的移动开关。开关的一端连着线，直往那人的半长睡裤里伸。焉栩嘉突然开了窍。

他贴过身去，顺着赵磊细瘦的腕子把开关轻轻拨过来，捏到了自己手里。又快速的瞥了一眼，把强度往上加了一档。没等赵磊叫出声，焉栩嘉已经占领了那人的嘴唇。他一面啃咬着赵磊的下唇，用舌尖轻舔着艳红嘴唇上的那颗小痣，一面又按住赵磊的想要夺回遥控器的手，半跪起一条腿猛的用膝盖把赵磊的双腿分开。趁人还没反应过来，他将膝盖抵上了赵磊的会阴。身下人劲瘦的腿死死夹住焉栩嘉的大腿，肌肉筋挛一般的抖动，又因为双腿无法合拢，只好扭动着腰和臀部，想要把什么往自己身体深处送。  
“磊哥”，焉栩嘉咬着赵磊的耳垂低声道，“跳蛋不够好吗？我的腿可伸不进去啊”。

此刻赵磊只能发出断断续续的呜咽，一只手臂捂着脸，脖子上绷起的青筋被潮红的皮肤紧紧包裹。上半身躬了起来，胸部往上挺着，薄薄丝质睡衣下两颗乳头不知羞耻的戳在那里。焉栩嘉继续在他的脖颈作乱，他知道赵磊的锁骨敏感，故意用牙齿轻衔着左边的小突起，上下牙齿一起用力，磨着那里的皮肉。一只手一颗一颗解开赵磊的睡衣扣子，顺着最后一根肋骨慢慢往上滑，又捏着赵磊硬挺的乳头用手指来回捻动。“嘉嘉…”赵磊缺氧一样的大口呼着气，他说不出一个连贯的句子，只能一声一声地喊着“想要”。

焉栩嘉从来没有见过这样的赵磊。大多数时候，他才是躺在身下，没羞没臊的娇叫着“我要”“哥哥操我”的那个人。赵磊永远游刃有余，每次操他都像是一个设计周全的程序。焉栩嘉回回都爽到快要昏死过去，过了好久缓过劲儿来才后知后觉的问赵磊“磊哥，舒服吗”——他被赵磊照顾的太好了。各种意义上的太好了。以至于忘全忘记两人第一次做这腌臢事的时候，他还雄心勃勃的想要在上面过。现在赵磊满脸的清热绯红，身体发着烫的在他身下滑动，上下逆转，让焉栩嘉兴奋得有些喘不过气来。他心下一发狠，一不做二不休，把开关打到了最强一档。震动声的频率整个翻了倍，声音也变大了许多带着点黏黏糊糊的闷响。焉栩嘉的膝盖被赵磊下面流出的东西打湿，滑腻地触感让他直起鸡皮疙瘩。

焉栩嘉脱掉赵磊的睡衣和内裤，紫红色的阴茎一下弹了出来。他一手把赵磊的双手禁锢在头顶，一只手继续玩弄赵磊的乳头，膝盖仍然把赵磊的双腿撑得开开的。跳蛋放置的位置不深，怎么也打不到挨着前列腺的那团软肉，赵磊下面虽然早就湿的不像话，但就是怎么也射不出来。“磊哥，爽不爽”他一边舔着赵磊的小腹一边问到。赵磊早就软成了一汪水，筋绷太久的大腿开始抽筋，他说不出话，只能发出含混的哭声，像发情的猫叫，一下下的刺激着焉栩嘉的耳膜和阳具。

焉栩嘉撑起上半身，重又低下头窝进赵磊的颈侧，沿着暴起的青筋一路咬吻到赵磊的嘴角。他胡乱的吻着身下被欲望淹没掉意识和气力的人，把那些毫无意义的闷哼囫囵入腹。“想出来吗”他低声发问，如同怜悯。“啊…啊…嗯…”算是回答。  
焉栩嘉抽出来膝盖，快速的把手掌撑在了赵磊的后穴，手腕被双腿绞住，他动了动手指，把跳蛋往深处猛地一推，抵着他腹部的阴茎抽动着射出了一滩温热的白浊，一伸一缩的软了下去。没等赵磊缓过来，焉栩嘉“啵”地一声把跳蛋拔了出来，来回的刺激让赵磊又射出了一些清的像水一样的液体。他是彻底没力气了，除了喘息，干不了别的。

焉栩嘉自己也已经硬到不行。他跪起身，双手托起赵磊的屁股。这人天生瘦，身上没有什么肉，屁股倒是饱满圆润。焉栩嘉用手指捣了捣赵磊的肉穴，确认里面已经软滑到不会让人过于疼痛，才把自己的阳具插了进去。滑热的内里包裹着他，焉栩嘉爽到浑身发颤，他越挺越快，快要射的时候，他动情道，“赵磊，爽不爽，嗯？”

只听那人回道“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…”

焉栩嘉猛然惊醒，一摸脑袋，一头的冷汗，再朝下身看看，小家伙精神百倍的撑着帐篷。一边的赵磊闭着眼靠床躺着，边拿着筋膜枪打着他的老腰，边练声“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…”。声音被筋膜枪打成一颗颗的颤音。

“操你妈！”焉栩嘉骂道。翻身朝卫生间冲去。

fin.


End file.
